Gray
Late Saturday morning, mid-cookie dough, there's a knock at Charlie's front door. She washes her hands, pads across the house, opens it. Jackson, on the mat, sketches a wave. The guard hovering behind him tips a hat and strolls back to the black SUV in the drive. "Hey, Darling," says Jackson. "Hey, Jones," replies Charlie. Jackson steps over the threshold, closes the door behind, exhales. "How long do you have?" He pulls her into a hug. "Two hours." "So short ...," sighs Charlie. She swallows. "The beans are at Griet's with Andrea." Jackson slumps a little. "I can call them back?" "By the time they get them packed up and over here, I'll need to go." Shaky sigh. "It'll just upset 'em." Lets his head fall on her shoulder. A beat. "Where's Logan?" "Locked down." Charlie snorts. "What did he do?" "Broke a marine's arm sparring." "So it's just the two of us." She presses herself closer and hums. Two very loud heartbeats. Jackson /'finally' gets it. "Yea, it is." Charlie smiles against his skin, kisses along his jaw. He nibbles the ticklish spot beneath her ear— She squeals and squirms. —and slides his hands under her shirt. Charlie shivers. "Cold." "Never changes—" A smirk "—and you like it." She hums an affirmative, nips at his throat. Jackson's heart flutters. "Um, should we, uh, take this upstairs?" "Let's," purrs Charlie. ~***~ Jackson fits himself to Charlie's curves. "You're wonderfully, perfectly amazing—" tucks her under his chin "—and I love you so much." Charlie sighs happily, presses a kiss over Jackson's heart. "Not as much as I love you." She reaches up to card her fingers through his hair. "Doesn't look the same on a screen," she murmurs. "What?" "Your hair." She strokes along his temple. "The gray," groans Jackson, buries his face in the pillow. Muffled: "I'm getting old." Charlie wriggles up to look Jackson in the eye, if he wasn't trying to smother himself. "You're not old. It makes you look, um, /'dignified'." He digs himself out, smiles weakly. "That's a fancy word for 'old.'" The smile slinks away. "I didn't have /'any' when I, uh, 'left.' It—" "Jackson ...." "—started coming in like crazy right after Baby's birthday—" "Stop—" "—and Book starts school next summer." His eyes flutter closed. "I'm losing so much time," he whispers. "'s only—" "Half Baby's life." Charlie wriggles further, tucks Jackson under /'her' chin. "Jackson, please stop. It'll work out. This won't be forever." "I hope you're right, Firefly." He swallows. "I ... don't know how much more I can take." She squeezes him more tightly. "We can do this. /'You' can do this." Kisses his crown. "Because you are wonderfully, perfectly amazing and strong and brave." Another kiss. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you otherwise." Jackson snorts. Charlie feels him smile and her lips twitch up. "Flatterer," he mumbles. "Take a nap, Jones." Charlie ruffles his hair. "I'll wake you up before they kick in the door." "Maybe you should let 'em. 's a pretty decent alarm," chuckles Jackson sleepily. Charlie laughs. "Love you." "Love /'you'." Charlie listens to Jackson's breathing deepen and even, feels his heartbeat slow. She sighs, presses her lips to his forehead. "We can do this," she whispers. "We can." Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Charlie Category:The 2nd House Category:Jackson Category:Uniforms Category:Griet (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Ficlets in need of a specific word Category:Jackson (description) Category:Jackson gets to be with Charlie Category:Charlie bakes Category:Logan fights Category:Jackson visits Category:Charlie and Jackson have fluffles Category:Jackson is always cold Category:Charlie and Jackson have a sex life Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Tag for the PPDC's penchant for Suits, Uniforms, and black SUVs